


In the Long Run; Confused, Only Not

by averzierlia



Category: Buffy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two Buffy the Vampire Slayer drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Long Run; Confused, Only Not

College is…different. Plaques on trees, what even. But she’s doing ok. She thinks. She’s mostly ok. It’s just all so…new, while at the same time it’s the same. Almost the same. She misses being able to go to the library and find Giles and get his help. But it’ll work out. She knows it will. Eventually. She’s working on it, dammit.

It’s like a safety net she didn’t know was there is suddenly gone, leaving her on a high, high tightrope without a balance pole. It’s scary, and thrilling. She thinks she’s going to be ok, in the long run.

* * *

  
“I’m not gay,” Xander says, storming into Angel’s crypt.

“Ok?” Angel says, looking confused.

“I like you,” Xander says, “but I’m not gay. What does that make me?”

“Confused?”

“But I don’t feel confused. Well, I do, but not – what are you doing?” Xander says, because Angel is heading toward him.

“Finding out if you’re confused or not,” Angel says, then kisses him. Which is, kinda, ya. Ok, hot as fuck. So maybe he is gay, and wow, he needs to stop thinking because there are so many other important things he needs to do now. Like have gay sex.


End file.
